


Nothing but Stardust

by HannaSophieLewis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mild Smut, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaSophieLewis/pseuds/HannaSophieLewis
Summary: [REYLO] [POST #TLJ]Kylo Ren contemplava la distesa infinita di stelle sul ponte di comando, ostentando una calma che non provava affatto. Gli uomini intorno a lui erano ammutoliti soltanto per qualche minuto, quando lo avevano visto e sentito arrivare, mettendosi sull’attenti in attesa di un suo ordine; poi, quando il Leader Supremo aveva voltato a tutti le spalle, i membri dell’equipaggio erano tornati al loro lavoro. Lui sapeva, però, o meglio: percepiva, che il clima si era fatto più teso e che non avrebbe allentato la propria morsa, fintanto che lui era nelle vicinanze. Non provavano, tuttavia, ne era consapevole, quel tipo di paura reverenziale che aveva fatto grande Darth Vader.“Mi vedono come un ragazzino che non sa tenere a bada la rabbia” non faceva altro che ripetersi, trattenendosi a stento dall’estrarre la spada laser per distruggere tutto ciò che lo circondava. “Mi temono, questo sì… ma non lo farebbero, se non fosse per i miei poteri”.Kylo Ren era qualcuno ― no, poteva essere qualcuno.Ben Solo, il suo equivalente del Lato Chiaro… lui non era niente.Non esisteva più.«Ben…».





	Nothing but Stardust

[Banner realizzato da [**_Roll and tumble, live from song to song, kiss to kiss_**.](https://www.facebook.com/songtosongkisstokiss/)] 

** (WE ARE) ** ** <s> N O T H I N G </s> **

** BUT  ** ** S T A R D U S T **

Kylo  Ren contemplava la distesa infinita di stelle sul ponte di comando, ostentando una calma che non provava affatto. Gli uomini intorno a lui erano ammutoliti soltanto per qualche minuto, quando lo avevano visto e sentito arrivare, mettendosi sull’attenti in attesa di un suo ordine; poi, quando il Leader Supremo aveva voltato a tutti le spalle, i membri dell’equipaggio erano tornati al loro lavoro. Lui sapeva, però, o meglio: _percepiva, _che il clima si era fatto più teso e che non avrebbe allentato la propria morsa, fintanto che lui era nelle vicinanze. Non provavano, tuttavia, ne era consapevole, quel tipo di paura reverenziale che aveva fatto grande Darth Vader.

“Mi vedono come un ragazzino che non sa tenere a bada la rabbia” non faceva altro che ripetersi, trattenendosi a stento dall’estrarre la spada laser per distruggere tutto ciò che lo circondava. “Mi temono, questo sì… ma non lo farebbero, se non fosse per i miei poteri”.

Kylo  Ren era qualcuno ― no, _poteva _essere qualcuno.

Ben Solo, il suo equivalente del Lato Chiaro… lui non era _niente._

_ Non esisteva più. _

_ «Ben…». _

Il giovane si tese subito a quel sussurro appena accennato, che sembrava provenire dal nulla, ma, così facendo, quasi non percepì la presenza dell’ammiraglio Dag Odai1, che gli si era appena avvicinato come se temesse che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima cosa che faceva nella vita. 

«Nessun rapporto dai droidi sonda in ricognizione nella galassia, Leader Supremo» lo informò, con le mani dietro la schiena e il mento alzato che, però, tradiva un lieve tremolio. I membri dell’equipaggio non interruppero ciò che stavano facendo, anche se poteva sentire l’attenzione di tutti loro convergere su di sé. L’ammiraglio Odai iniziò a torcersi le mani, non ricevendo risposta. «I Ribelli hanno fatto sparire ogni traccia da quando li abbiamo persi su Crait».

_ Ancora?, _si chiese per l’ennesima volta da giorni.

Il generale Hux, che si era accostato a loro per origliare la conversazione, fece una smorfia disgustata. «Migliaia di sonde in altrettanti sistemi… e nessuno di essi è stato minimamente capace di trovare quella feccia ribelle?».

Kylo  Ren strinse la mano guantata nel pugno, combattendo l’istinto di strangolarlo con la Forza per zittirlo. Se perfino quello smidollato di Hux osava non rispettare la sua autorità, intromettendosi come se fosse a capo del Primo Ordine…

Era inutile mentire a se stesso, però.

Il fatto che non si sentisse affatto rispettato lì, neppure dopo la morte del suo maestro Snoke, era solo l’ultimo dei motivi per cui da Crait non aveva potuto fare a meno di contemplare quella distesa infinita di stelle, con i nervi sempre all’erta, come in attesa di una sfuriata che non arrivava. 

_ «Ben…». _

«Continuate a cercare» fu la sua risposta laconica, arrivata un po’ in ritardo. Non aveva più la maschera a celare le sue emozioni, e a neutralizzare il tono della sua voce, ma ormai era tardi per recuperarla. «Non voglio essere disturbato fino a quando non li avrete localizzati».

Kylo  Ren fece per abbandonare il ponte di comando, quando Hux lo intercettò, costringendolo a voltarsi.

«Non le permetto di restare nell’immobilità…» iniziò a dire con voce offesa.

«Tu» sibilò lui, fermandosi, con la mano a mezz’aria che accennava a chiudersi, mentre Hux si afferrava il collo, in preda agli spasmi, «non permetti… _a me? Io_ sono il Leader Supremo, e sono _io _a non autorizzarti a disturbarmi, a meno che tu e i _miei _uomini non abbiate trovato qualcosa di rilevante. Sono stato _chiaro?_».

Hux  annaspò, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. «S-Sì, L-Leader Supremo…».

Il giovane si limitò a fissarlo trucemente per un istante; dopodiché, tornò ad allontanarsi con passi lunghi, senza sapere nemmeno lui dove andare di preciso. Non voleva avere nessuno intorno… se fosse stato solo, come ormai gli capitava soltanto di rado, forse l’avrebbe sentita, _lei_, un fremito, prima appena percettibile, poi sempre più incisivo, nella Forza, che all’inizio l’aveva incuriosito, finché non aveva preso ad ossessionarlo ogni volta di più.

_ «Ben…» _ continuò a sussurrare la voce_. _

Da dove proveniva?

Kylo  Ren girò su se stesso più di una volta, bloccandosi nel corridoio vuoto, eppure, come succedeva ormai da troppi giorni in cui la sentiva – sempre più insistente, sempre più penetrante – non vide nessuno.

«Rey» disse al vuoto davanti a sé, «dove sei?».

Era inutile aspettarsi una risposta che non sarebbe arrivata.

Non gli rispondeva _mai. _

Perché quella volta avrebbe fatto la differenza?

Snoke aveva detto di aver collegato le loro menti… quindi, con la sua morte, doveva essere sparito il Legame, no?

… eppure, aveva continuato a vederla, anche su Crait, dopo che l’ologramma di Luke era sparito, permettendo a tutti di fuggire; lì, determinata, fiera, indomabile, vicino allo sportello del Millennium Falcon. Quando l’aveva alzato, però, ricacciandolo fuori, sembrava aver sancito il loro allontanamento per sempre, scongiurando qualsiasi suo tentativo di collegarsi a lei.

«Cosa vuoi?».

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, a quella domanda, aspettandosi ancora una volta di essere beffato dalla sua immaginazione… invece no, Rey era lì, davanti a lui.

C’era riuscito!

La giovane Jedi parve presa in contropiede dal lieve sorriso che iniziò a far capolino sulle sue labbra, ma indurì di nuovo i lineamenti, quando lui, resosi conto di aver tradito i suoi sentimenti, l’aveva fatto sparire.

«Perché la Forza continua a connetterci?».

Lei incrociò le braccia al petto. «È tutto quello che hai da chiedermi?».

“Certo che no!” pensò… aveva così tante cose da dirle, ma le parole gli restavano bloccate in gola, tutte quante… venivano fuori solo quelle più innocue.

«Sei arrabbiata» mormorò. «È per questo che continui a respingermi?».

«Dovrei fare forse diversamente?» lo aggredì, lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi per poter stringere le mani a pugno. _«Come hai potuto?»._

Il giovane percepì qualcosa respingerlo all’indietro, ma tenne duro, con i piedi ben piantati per terra. «Cosa? _Dillo_».

Non sembrava cambiato niente da Ahch-To, quando l’aveva esortata ad affermare chiaramente quello che aveva fatto: uccidere suo padre.

«Continuo a non capire» lo ignorò la ragazza, come se stesse parlando più che altro a se stessa, alzando a poco a poco la voce. «Mi domando anche fino a quanto sia utile farlo… forse mi sbagliavo».

Kylo  Ren fece un passo avanti, tendendo la mano. «Cosa stai dicendo?».

Rey  sobbalzò, arretrando. «_Non_ provarci».

«Su cosa ti sbagliavi?» insistette, smettendo di avvicinarsi per darle tregua.

«Non lo immagini?» controbatté la mercante di rottami con un sorriso sardonico, spezzato in due dalle lacrime che iniziarono a scivolarle sulle guance. «Mi ero convinta che, se ti avessi raggiunto – se ti avessi parlato faccia a faccia, e non solo attraverso il Legame che ci connette –, tu saresti… ma mi sbagliavo. Ben Solo è morto».

Il ragazzo non riuscì a trattenere il fremito che lo attraversò. «Per quale ragione ci tieni così tanto a lui… ad una persona che nemmeno conosci? Ad un nome che non è più di nessuno? _Perché?_».

Non voleva aggredirla.

Voleva solo sapere.

“Perché lo rimpiangi?”.

Lei scosse la testa, asciugandosi le lacrime con la mano. «Non importa più ormai».

«No, non è vero».

«Se anche te lo dicessi» sibilò, raggelandolo, «cosa cambierebbe? Ti avevo chiesto di fermare subito l’attacco, quando ci siamo liberati delle guardie di Snoke… ma non l’hai fatto».

«Ti avevo chiesto di unirti a me!».

«… per fare che cosa?» lo interruppe. «Governare la galassia insieme, una volta distrutto tutto? Non mi interessa, _non _Kylo Ren».

«È per FN-2187, il tuo amico?» le domandò. «Posso risparmiarlo, se vuoi».

«Ah!» rise Rey, affatto divertita. «Puoi risparmiarlo? … uccidendo però tutti gli altri, inclusa _tua madre?_».

«No, non lei» si affrettò a dire. «Non ci sono riuscito».

La ragazza mostrò finalmente un’emozione che non fosse la rabbia o il disgusto nei suoi confronti, sciogliendo i pugni.

«Non ti importava di lasciare qualcuno vivo, però, quando hai provato a far fuoco contro la nostra base su Crait» riprese, innalzando di nuovo la barriera tra loro. «Mi avresti distrutta… l’hai detto a Luke. Tu vuoi distruggere tutto, fino a quando non ti rimarrà più niente. Non che tu adesso abbia qualcosa».

«Sono il nuovo Leader Supremo» provò a dire, con un tono debole che non convinse nemmeno lui.

Rey  scrollò la testa. «Non ha valore. È soltanto un titolo… incapace di darti tutto ciò che davvero importa. Sai cosa? La Resistenza sarà anche incapace di contrastare gli attacchi dei vostri caccia, dei vostri incrociatori… e saremo rimasti in pochi, eppure siamo una famiglia. Quella che tu avevi e che hai spazzato via…».

«Loro mi hanno allontanato!» esclamò lui, spiazzandola. «Mia madre, mio padre… sapevano che un giorno sarei stato forte, e ne hanno avuto _paura. _Hanno pensato che mandarmi da Luke avrebbe risolto tutto, che il mio leggendario zio sarebbe riuscito a controllarmi…».

«Non cambia le cose» obiettò lei, neutra. «Io non ho avuto praticamente nessuno, e tu lo sai. Credi che non sia arrabbiata con i miei genitori? Se loro fossero vivi, e me li ritrovassi davanti agli occhi… pensi che non mi scaglierei contro di loro? Ti capivo, Ben… Mi hai rimproverata, dicendomi che l’unica cosa che so fare è rimpiazzarli con qualcuno, prima con tuo padre, poi con Luke. Ti capivo, e proprio per questo io c’ero, per te. Ti avrei aiutato. Non avrei commesso il loro stesso errore… ma tu continui a voler essere Kylo Ren, e tutto ciò che hai provato e tutto ciò che provi ora non ti _giustifica, _non più».

Il giovane percepì qualcosa di definitivo in quelle parole… e ne ebbe paura.

«… quindi, tutto qui?» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire. «Quando ti troverò, mi combatterai come hai fatto nella foresta? Come se non fosse successo niente?».

Lui si era avvicinato senza che se ne accorgesse, ma questa volta Rey non arretrò e rimase lì dov’era, con i pugni serrati ai fianchi.

Non aveva mai negato di trovarla bella, fin dal loro primo incontro, ma ciò non era mai stato qualcosa di cui gli era mai importato, prima; la bellezza, un aspetto che con il tempo era destinato a morire.

Rey  era solo una mercante di rottami, si era detto.

Che fosse attraente, non era di suo interesse.

Quello che l’aveva attratto non era stato tanto il suo corpo – almeno non all’inizio – ma la sua mente… e i suoi occhi: lo sguardo che aveva dalla foresta.

“No” si corresse. “… fin da quando mi ha respinto a bordo della Base Starkiller”.

Lei era intrigata dal Lato Oscuro, eppure continuava a resistervi.

«Non c’è mai stato niente» sussurrò la ragazza, ritrovandoselo sempre più vicino, così vicino che entrambi potevano, chissà come, sentire l’odore l’uno dell’altra.

Lui le afferrò una ciocca di capelli, saggiandone la morbidezza con le dita. «Ne sei davvero così certa?».

Rey  si leccò le labbra secche, calamitando la sua attenzione su di esse.

Il giovane si mosse, inquieto, sul posto, sentendo un calore pulsargli nello stomaco, e poi più sotto, un calore che aveva cercato di tenere a bada tutte le notti, dalla foresta, e soprattutto da quando l’aveva avuta così vicina nell’ascensore.

«Sì» mormorò la Jedi, con il respiro spezzato. «Lo sono».

Kylo  Ren, però, non la stava ascoltando più, e, tenendole delicatamente il mento tra le dita della mano sinistra, si chinò su di lei, posando la bocca sulla sua.

Il ragazzo non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, quando lo fece: non aveva mai baciato qualcuno, figurarsi una persona attraverso il Legame di Forza. Lui aveva percepito il tocco delle dita di Rey, questo sì… anzi, fin troppo chiaramente, come una scossa che lo aveva lasciato senza fiato.

… ma questo?

Era completamente diverso… la stessa cosa, miliardi di volte più intensa.

Rey  emise un piccolo gemito sulle sue labbra, rabbrividendo, ma non schiuse subito le proprie per permettergli di approfondire il bacio.

«Qualcuno può vederti?» gli chiese, ritraendosi.

«Potrebbero» farfugliò, «ma non per molto».

Il giovane era già vicino alle sue stanze, quando il Legame li aveva connessi, e lei lo aveva sorpreso nel corridoio vuoto. Kylo Ren vi entrò, ma non dovette farsi da parte per permetterle di fare altrettanto, perché lei era già all’interno, collegata a lui come se fosse la sua ombra; accorgendosi di ciò, chiuse la porta e vi si premette contro.

Lei non accennò ad avvicinarsi. «Non ricapiterà più».

Kylo  Ren la smentì, riaccorciando le distanze. «Non lo vuoi?».

«No» gli confermò, evitando il suo sguardo. «Voglio che tu la smetta di ricercarmi. Sei stato tu a dirmi di uccidere il passato, per diventare ciò che devo. Qualunque cosa tu pensi possa esserci stata tra noi… la ucciderò per diventare una Jedi. È questo il mio dovere, _Kylo__ Ren_».

«… allora perché sei ancora qui?» le domandò, deluso, stringendo i pugni.

«Hai ragione» ragionò la Jedi. «Sono stata qui anche troppo…».

«No!» esclamò, allora, subito lui, lasciando cadere ogni difesa. «Non andartene, ti prego, non ancora…».

Rey  si morse un labbro. «Non posso…».

Il ragazzo le afferrò il polso, tirandola verso di sé, finché non furono tanto vicini, da poter sentire chiaramente i loro corpi aderire l’uno all’altro. Kylo Ren, a quel punto, non resistette più e, prendendole il volto fra le mani, fece calare di nuovo la bocca sulla sua, pressandola a tal punto da indurla subito a schiudere le labbra. Il giovane Leader Supremo tentò di introdurvisi timidamente con la lingua, ma aveva appena iniziato a farlo, senza sentirla reagire, insultandosi per la sua inesperienza, ché Rey si riprese dal suo irrigidimento e lo travolse, ricambiandolo a sua volta. La Jedi inclinò la testa, attirandolo a sé, con una mano serrata attorno al suo braccio e l’altra avvolta intorno alla sua nuca, tra i suoi capelli scuri. Era appassionata, più di quanto avesse creduto; ben presto, fu lei a tenere le redini del gioco.

«Era il tuo primo bacio?» gli chiese sulle labbra, staccandosi appena.

Lui gliele sfiorò con il pollice, scarmigliato dentro e fuori, mentre le premeva le dita dell’altra mano sulla base della schiena.

«Era tanto evidente?» replicò, invece, con il respiro spezzato, incapace di eliminare la punta di panico (le sarebbe risultato patetico?) nella voce.

«Un po’» gli rispose, accennando un lieve sorriso, «ma non mi dispiace».

Rey  non gli permise di rispondere e, alzandosi sulle punte, lo baciò, invadendogli la bocca con la lingua e allacciandogli entrambe le braccia intorno al collo. Kylo Ren si sentì così stupidamente estasiato (lo ricambiava!), che, ben presto, mise da parte l’intontimento per diventare parte attiva di quell’atto, finché non si rese conto che, di quel bacio, non ne aveva ancora abbastanza, e che voleva sentire disperatamente il corpo della Jedi sul suo, senza i vestiti a costituire un ostacolo. Il giovane provò ad abbassarle le fasce che le avvolgevano le spalle, ma si bloccò, sentendosi intirizzire da capo a piedi per il desiderio sempre più crescente, quando lei gli morse il labbro inferiore, sfregandolo tra i denti, per poi strusciare la bocca sempre più giù, dal mento fino alla gola pulsante, su cui vi si soffermò con baci languidi. 

«C-Che cosa» balbettò, stringendole le spalle, «mi stai f-facendo?».

«Sei stato tu a volerlo» sibilò con voce roca, succhiandogli una vena in rilievo sul collo e facendolo rabbrividire ancora una volta.

«… e tu?» le domandò, provando ad allontanarla da sé, ma fallendo miseramente, troppo desideroso di un contatto. «Dimmi che lo vuoi».

Rey  gli rialzò la testa con forza, stringendogli una ciocca di capelli nel pugno.

«Io voglio _Ben_» farfugliò, alitandogli sulle labbra quel nome tanto odiato. «Mi illuderò, lo so… ma, se per avere lui, devo avere te, Kylo Ren, credendo che siate due persone diverse, invece che una… lo farò».

«Desideri _me?_».

«Desidero una persona che _so _può salvarsi anche da sola» gli disse, convinta; con uno sguardo folle, ma determinato. «Esisteva già anche prima di incontrarmi, e anche senza di me può redimersi… _ma solo se lo vuoi, _soltanto se capirai che, per avere un futuro, hai bisogno anche e soprattutto del tuo passato».

«Potrebbe non esserci un futuro, per Ben Solo» la interruppe, continuando però a stringerla tra le braccia e vezzeggiandola di tanto in tanto con baci dietro le orecchie, sul mento e sulle guance… ovunque, tranne che sulle labbra. «I tuoi amici non lo accetterebbero mai, e nemmeno la sua stessa madre… non dopo ciò che ha fatto. Kylo Ren ha ancora speranza di essere qualcuno, di essere rispettato…».

«… e amato?» concluse per lui la ragazza. «Puoi mentire a te stesso, ma non a me: è vero, nessuno ti accetterebbe. _All’inizio_, almeno. Sei ancora in tempo. Non andare ancora più a fondo. Non andare, ti prego…».

Rey  spense qualsiasi risposta potesse venire da parte sua, riprendendo a baciarlo, questa volta con talmente tanta disperazione, che Kylo Ren se ne sentì spiazzato. Il ragazzo la riprese tra le braccia, facendo scorrere le mani su tutto il suo corpo, prima sui fianchi, poi più su, sul seno morbido, saggiandone la morbidezza con entrambe le mani… e in un attimo, la Jedi fu senza vestiti: ritraendosi da lui, per sfilarseli di dosso, lasciandogli di tanto in tanto piccoli baci sul viso, se la ritrovò nuda, in piedi, nella sua stanza, a portata di mano, pur soltanto con la Forza a connetterli. Lui cominciò a fare lo stesso, incalzato dalla Jedi, che, partendo dai guanti neri, continuò col mantello, poi con la fascia intorno alla vita… finché anche lui non fu completamente nudo, con il pene eretto che manifestava tutto il suo desiderio. Kylo Ren deglutì rumorosamente, sotto lo sguardo della ragazza, che si era fermata a guardarlo.

«Io non posso nascondere quanto ti voglio» le disse, calcando ogni parola.

Lei alzò appena un angolo della bocca, facendosi di nuovo più vicina, affinché lui potesse sentire il suo calore irradiarsi tra le sue gambe.

«Nemmeno io» gli sussurrò, affannata e rossa in volto, mordendogli la spalla.

«Toccami…» le ordinò, annaspando e prendendole la mano per posarsela sul sesso.

Rey  non la ritrasse, ma iniziò a sfiorarlo solo con le dita.

“Non è ancora abbastanza” pensò, spingendosi verso di lei, mentre le scioglieva i capelli ed immergeva mano e viso dentro di essi.

La Jedi inclinò il collo, esponendo la gola all’assalto dei suoi denti. «Soltanto se mi tocchi anche tu…».

Kylo  Ren non si fece attendere oltre, e, reso intraprendente dal desiderio nei suoi confronti e da quello che lei sembrava provare per lui, riprese a baciarla con irruenza, sfiorandole il bordo dei denti con la lingua prima di saccheggiarle l’interno della bocca, mentre con una mano descriveva i contorni del suo corpo, fino ad arrivare al suo centro pulsante, in mezzo alle gambe. Rey si strusciò contro di lui, cercando un contatto sempre più profondo: gli morse di nuovo la spalla, lasciandogli l’impronta dei denti sulla pelle, poi, premendogli i seni sudati sul petto, si decise a stringergli il sesso tra le dita, prima in modo timido e delicato, infine con maggior decisione. Il giovane si sentiva bruciare, ormai incapace di controllarsi: di Rey sentiva tutto, perfino il sudore, smorzato dal profumo inconfondibile e naturale della sua pelle… era come se fosse davvero lì, insieme a lui, e non a diversi sistemi di distanza.

Era ormai arrivato tra le sue gambe, senza sapere come continuare, quando lei, intuendo la sua indecisione, lo istruì su come fare, prendendogli due dita per infilarsele tra le grandi labbra.

«C-Così va bene?» le domandò, insistendo prima con l’indice, poi con il medio, infine di nuovo con l’altro, cercando di leggere nella sua espressione annebbiata che cosa provasse.

«Sì» farfugliò Rey, afferrandogli i capelli neri in una mano, per spingergli la testa in basso, verso i suoi seni gonfi. «Continua, così… sì…».

Non poté più trattenersi dal sorridere, questa volta, non con lei esposta in quel modo, che gli aveva dimostrato di desiderare il suo contatto tanto quanto lui.

Il giovane, però, iniziò a stancarsi di stare in piedi, e senza smettere di toccarla, la spinse sempre più all’indietro, fino a farle toccare con il retro delle ginocchia il bordo del letto. Kylo Ren la fece sedere, chinandosi su di lei per baciarla dolcemente, fino a quando, con lui che se ne rese appena conto, annebbiato com’era dal desiderio, lei non indietreggiò, distendendosi del tutto, e lo attirò a sé, per permettergli di farsi strada tra le sue gambe e su di lei. Non si era dimenticato della sua richiesta inespressa, e cominciò a far scorrere le labbra sul suo corpo, succhiandole prima il collo, calcando ogni vena in rilievo con la lingua, poi l’altezza del petto, infine i seni, così sodi e pieni, perfetti sul suo corpo atletico, da fargli perdere la testa.

«Non resisto più…».

«… di già?» scherzò lui, ma emise un gemito strozzato, quando lei gli avvolse più intensamente la mano intorno al membro, facendo su e giù per tutta la sua lunghezza.

«Ben...» sussurrò solo, come un avvertimento.

«Rey…».

Non aveva bisogno che gli dicesse cosa fare, questa volta, perché se lo sentiva dallo stomaco, e anche più su, dal cuore – quello che non aveva mai smesso di battere furiosamente fin da quando era comparsa davanti a lui nel corridoio deserto.

“Lei vuole Ben Solo” ricordò a se stesso, sapendo che, compiendo quel passo, non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro, e fingere che lei fosse nulla.

Rey  parve leggergli nella mente, perché gli afferrò il volto tra le mani e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, come sapeva sempre fare, senza mai temerlo… perché gli importava ben poco di essere temuto da lei; anzi, non gli importava affatto.

Era altro, che voleva.

«Voglio te» gli sussurrò sulla bocca.

Kylo  Ren si fece allora spazio tra le sue gambe, e, senza smettere di toccarla con le dita, stimolandole ogni terminazione nervosa, iniziò a spingerle il sesso contro, prima dolcemente, come per saggiare il contatto, poi con più forza, quando la ragazza gli afferrò le natiche, premendoselo tutto addosso. Lei aveva gli occhi spalancati e umidi per il desiderio che le leggeva dentro, e che la ragazza a sua volta poteva leggere nei suoi, mentre lui le respirava sulla pelle, senza ancora accingersi ad entrare del tutto, soltanto con la punta congestionata.

«Ne sei sicura?».

La Jedi tremò tra le sue braccia. «Anche troppo».

Il ragazzo riprese subito a baciarla, in superficie, senza schiuderle la bocca con la lingua, poi, con un colpo di reni, le si spinse dentro, avvertendo i muscoli di lei stringerglisi subito intorno per quell’invasione inaspettata.

Rey  non urlò, ma l’aveva sentita tendersi, anche se solo per un istante.

«Dimmi se vuoi che io mi fermi» farfugliò, contro il suo orecchio, cominciando a rabbrividire senza più alcun controllo.

«No» sibilò lei, risoluta. «Voglio che continui».

Kylo  Ren esitò solo per un istante, poi, ormai sempre più al limite, iniziò a spingere, cercando di fare il più delicatamente possibile, finché non la sentì sciogliersi tra le sue braccia, e percepì di nuovo il suo calore; si incastrò talmente tanto dentro di lei e con lei, che anche solo pensare di distaccarsene era inconcepibile.

Rey  smorzò i gemiti che le sfuggirono sulla sua spalla, artigliandogli il corpo con le braccia e con le gambe e invitandolo ad ansimare a sua volta, bevendo il suo piacere direttamente dalle sue labbra schiuse. 

… e, alla fine, arrivò, una sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima e che non sapeva descrivere: si sentì come se avesse potuto raggiungere ogni luogo della galassia in un solo istante.

Il ragazzo venne un istante prima di lei, crollando sul suo corpo e seppellendo il viso nell’incavo tra la sua spalla e il suo collo, mentre la Jedi gli accarezzava le spalle, saggiando ogni muscolo contratto con la punta delle dita.

«Non volevo che finisse così» mormorò la ragazza, dopo un po’.

Kylo  Ren si irrigidì all’istante e si spostò per guardarla, allarmato. «Ne sei… pentita? Non ti è piaciuto?».

Rey  sorrise appena. «Non credo sia la mossa giusta fare una domanda simile a una donna dopo aver… _dopo_».

«Cosa intendi, allora?» la esortò, avido, senza ricambiare il suo sorriso.

La giovane si mise su un fianco per fissarlo dritto negli occhi. «Non era mia intenzione usare il mio corpo per… convincerti. Dannazione… tu _non_ devi ritornare al Lato Chiaro _per me_. Non è questo che voglio. Non me lo perdonerei mai».

Kylo  Ren aggrottò la fronte, confuso. «Perché?».

«Desidero che ti renda conto di volerlo _per te stesso_» spiegò la Jedi, allungando una mano verso di lui per scostargli una ciocca sudata di capelli neri dalla fronte.

«… e se non lo volessi?» controbatté, afferrandole le dita per intrecciarle alle sue.

«No» disse lei, risoluta. «Potrai non voler ritornare del tutto al Lato Chiaro, Ben… ma te l’ho detto, sento chiaramente il conflitto dentro di te. Essere Kylo Ren dovrebbe renderti… appagato, soddisfatto, invece so che non è così».

«Con te al mio fianco lo sarei» affermò, mostrando non meno sicurezza di lei. «Io e te potremmo ricostruire tutto daccapo, _insieme_».

Rey  si sottrasse alla sua presa con uno strattone, alzandosi dal letto e cominciando a raccattare i vestiti sparsi sul pavimento. «A me non interessa governare la galassia. Sei stato tu stesso a dirmelo: io non ho un posto in questa storia. Sono _niente_».

«Non per me» ribadì lui, provando a riafferrarle la mano.

La ragazza parve sciogliersi a quella frase, ma fu comunque lucida quando gli rispose, e per questo non poté amarla (amarla?) di meno.

«Ti amo, Ben Solo» proruppe, facendolo sussultare, «ma non posso andare contro ciò in cui credo… per quanta oscurità possa esserci dentro di me, sarà sempre la luce a prevalere. Io voglio il ragazzo che vuole ancora porre rimedio ai suoi errori, a discapito delle conseguenze negative per lui, _non _il mostro che si consuma di rabbia e di odio, e non ha il coraggio di accettare il passato».

«Rey…» provò a dire, protendendosi per toccarla.

«Non è ancora troppo tardi» gli assicurò, fiduciosa, baciandolo a fior di labbra, per poi indurire di nuovo i lineamenti qualche momento dopo, «ma ricorda: anche se mi spezzerà il cuore doverlo fare, non esiterò a combattere contro Kylo Ren e a ucciderlo, se necessario. Non gli permetterò di alimentarsi ancora di Ben Solo».

La Jedi scomparve subito dopo, lasciandolo nella solitudine più totale.

Kylo  Ren aveva finito di vestirsi, infilandosi gli abiti meccanicamente, con la mente che ritornava continuamente a Rey, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Il ragazzo non fece nemmeno in tempo a ordinargli di entrare, ché la persona al di là di essa lo fece da sola, con tutta la sfrontatezza di cui era capace.

«Ti avevo detto di non…».

«Non hanno più valore i tuoi comandi su di me, ragazzino» controbatté, sdegnoso, il generale Hux, con un sorriso sardonico e cattivo, che sembrava pregustare il sapore dolce della vittoria. «Il Leader Supremo Snoke è qui… e non hai idea di che cosa ha in serbo per te».

**Author's Note:**

> ―
> 
> 1  Il nome non appartiene a nessun personaggio canonico dell’universo di **STAR WARS, **ed è stato ottenuto da un generatore online di nomi della saga. 
> 
> ~
> 
> ** **
> 
> ** [NOTE D’AUTORE] **
> 
> ** **
> 
> Scrivere questa misera (beh, “misera” (miseriaccia, sono 4.500 parole)) e affatto decente OS è stato un parto: non voglio esagerare, ma avrò impiegato più di cinque ore non stop. Ringrazio tanto chi ha avuto il coraggio di arrivare fino alla fine (io stavo per perderlo non so quante volte). Ho già poca fiducia con le Originali, con personaggi e mondi miei… figurarsi con le fanfictions, ancor di più con una saga così impegnativa come quella di _“Star Wars”_. Rapportarmi con questo mondo così complesso, eppure così bello, è stata una sfida che non sono sicura di aver “vinto”, appunto perché sono una “fan novellina”, rispetto a chi ha visto i film quando sono usciti. È stato, in ogni caso, meraviglioso aver tentato di rendere giustizia a questi personaggi, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo e Rey (mi erano poco piaciuti in #TFA, ma in #TLJ li ho stra-adorati… hanno così tanto potenziale!). Nel caso in cui dovesse esservi piaciuta (o anche il contrario, specie il contrario), fatemelo sapere. Mi aiuterebbe a capire se ho fallito miseramente (come credo), oppure se li ho resi almeno un po’ IC. Non è nemmeno mia abitudine cimentarmi con le lemon (si potrebbe dire che è la prima volta da un sacco di tempo!).
> 
> C’è solo un’ultima “precisazione” che voglio fare: la parte iniziale, quella in cui Kylo Ren osserva la manciata di stelle dal ponte di comando, è ispirata ad una scena de _“Episodio V: L’impero colpisce ancora”; _se vi ricordate bene, all’inizio del film, Darth Vader è sul ponte di comando ad osservare le stelle, quando l’ammiraglio Kendal Ozzel viene informato del fatto che uno dei droidi-sonda sparsi nella galassia ha rilevato forme di vita nel sistema di Hoth (proprio dove si sono nascosti i ribelli, e Luke viene aggredito da un Wampa). In quell’occasione, Darth Vader uccide Kendal Ozzel per la sua incompetenza e nomina Firmus Piett come nuovo comandante della flotta. 
> 
> Ebbene, non ho più nulla da aggiungere.
> 
> _ Hanna Sophie Lewis  _


End file.
